<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is This? by be_the_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400363">What is This?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_trash/pseuds/be_the_trash'>be_the_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, First Meetings, Nico-centric, One Shot, Suspicions, Underworld, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_trash/pseuds/be_the_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a weird Archway with a mysterious veil inside appeared in the Underworld, Nico was suspicious. When a man fell through, Nico knew he had to save him. But should he trust the veil? He didn’t know what it was. A portal? And how did the man get through alive, even if it was barely?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico had no idea what the archway was.</p><p> </p><p>It just appeared one day, just a little ways away from the Fields of Asphodel, to the West of Hades' Palace. It appeared on the crest of a cliff, overlooking a vast, empty field. In the distance, you could barely see the Fields of Asphodel and you could hear the scream from punishment. It was one of Nico's favorite places.</p><p> </p><p>He had approached it cautiously at first, not knowing what it could be, and wondering if the Underworld was under attack. After he determined it wasn't a threat, Nico thought about asking his father if he knew anything about the mysterious archway, but something stopped him. Surely, Hades knew. And surely, he would tell his only living son if the archway was of importance. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Or at least, that was his excuse. In reality, Nico enjoyed the mystery.</p><p> </p><p>The archway was clearly magical. Inside of it was a semi-transparent white shimmer, almost like a mist. Nico could feel a completely new power coming from it, and it intrigued him. He spent hours the first time he saw it, walking around it to look at it from all sides, but finding nothing. Eventually, he gave up the search for answers and moved on to his duties.</p><p> </p><p>He returned to it multiple times. He would spend hours trying to figure out what exactly it was, and pondering the meaning of it's arrival. Was it a warning? A sign? Who put it there? And most importantly, <em> why? </em></p><p> </p><p>One day, Nico was back at the cliff, sitting next to the archway, his feet dangling off the cliff. He couldn't remember how long it has been since the Archway appeared. It felt like months, but knowing him it could have been only days.</p><p> </p><p>Today, he was tired. Too tired to pay much attention to the veil inside the archway as it began whispering. In fact, he didn't notice anything was off until the archway gave off a bright white light, a harsh contrast to the dark, yellow lighting of the Fields of Asphodel.</p><p> </p><p>When he did notice, he scrambled into a standing position. Before he could summon his sword, the veil went dark, vanishing completely for a split second before it flashed white once more and returned to its normal state.</p><p> </p><p>As it flashed white, a man appeared from within the arch. He fell backwards, as though he had been shoved, and only Nico's demigod instincts allowed Nico to catch him before he hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Nico noticed after he gently lowered the man to the ground, was that he was <em> alive </em>. Unconscious, but alive. Nico quickly took in the newcomers appearance as he scanned the man's soul for information. He had long shaggy, black hair and a pale complexion only rivaled by Nico's. His face was gaunt and haggard, and his body was tense in his state of unconsciousness; his hand was tightly gripped around a long, thin stick. As Nico scanned him for information, he came up surprisingly short. The only thing his powers could tell him was a name: Sirius Black.</p><p> </p><p>Nico frowned, and decided to examine the stick in Sirius' hand. He carefully pried the other man's fingers off and held it gently in both hands. Visibly, there was nothing interesting about the twig, but Nico could feel magic radiate from it.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned as he tried to place where he had felt a similar magic before. Before he could get far, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden change in the "living" status of the man. He was dying.</p><p> </p><p>Nico immediately remembered that simply being in the Underworld would slowly kill any demigod, so how much quicker would it go if this man was mortal?</p><p> </p><p>He knew he had to do something, but what? Nico cast an uneasy glance at the archway. Was it a portal? Some sort of magical travel Nico had never encountered? Did it link two places, or was it entirely random?</p><p> </p><p>Nico glanced at the man - Sirius - and debated what he should do. He didn't particularly want to risk his life based off a guess but he knew that the mortal couldn't stay here much longer, or he would be stuck forever. Nico felt obligated to return him to wherever he had come from.</p><p> </p><p>He could sense that it was not meant to be Sirius' time to die, and he knew that the Fates had yet to cut his string. With one final, untrusting glance at the veil, Nico slipped the man's stick - which he now assumed to be some sort of wand based off of the magic coming from it - into his pocket and picked him gently, bridal style.</p><p> </p><p>Nico was surprised he could hold him without falling over, but he didn't question it. Whether it be that he was getting stronger or the man was lighter than he looked, Nico couldn't care less. He was more focused on the strong possibility of death that he was facing.</p><p> </p><p>His last thought as he stepped through the mist veil was: <em> If I die from this, Father will be pissed. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix’s jet of red light: He was laughing at her. “Come on, you can do better than that!” he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather’s wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange’s triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing — Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second… But Sirius did not reappear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “SIRIUS!” Harry yelled, “SIRIUS!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again…  But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. “There’s nothing you can do, Harry —” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get him, save him, he’s only just gone through!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s too late, Harry —” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We can still reach him —” Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “There’s nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing. . . . He’s gone.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a cackle, Bellatrix disapparated away. Harry pushed Lupin off, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. “He… He can’t be gone… I- I was going to live with him, I-”</p><p> </p><p>Lupin set a hand gently on his shoulder and when Harry looked up at him, he could see the tears in his eyes too, “I know, Harry. And I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wiped the tears away from his eyes as he stared, unseeing, at the floor, but more fell immediately. He tried to suck in a deep breath, but it caught in his throat. Sirius was dead… Harry couldn’t believe it. His godfather was infallible, he was <em> strong </em>; Bellatrix couldn’t have killed him… right?</p><p> </p><p>He hardly heard the people around him moving, talking. Eventually he was shaken out of his stupor by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hermione looking at him with pity in her eyes, “Harry...”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wiped his eyes again, “Is everyone alright? Where did the Death Eaters go?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “Everyone is fine. A little banged up, but we’re all okay. Everyone disapparated after you destroyed the prophecy, Bellatrix… didn’t realize you had broken it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s breath caught in his throat, “S… Sirius is… he’s dead.” The words were hard to swallow. Speaking it out loud only made it feel so much more real.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “I know. Lupin told me he fell through the Veil of Death. Harry, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I led us here. I didn’t close off my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, “You can’t blame yourself, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, not responding. He knew, deep down, that it was his fault. None of them would have been there if Harry hadn’t fallen for Voldemort’s trap. He turned back towards the veil to watch it for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny came up beside him and laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Harry… I think we should go.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head and turned to Hermione to ask, “Does anyone know what’s on the other side of the veil? He might not be dead, He might just be… stuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew it was a long shot, so when Hermione shook her head he only sighed, “I’m sorry, Harry. That veil was made to study the link between life and death. We… the Ministry believes it is a portal between life and death, and that touching it kills you immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded slowly and turned back to the veil. He took a deep breath, and accepted Sirius’ death, “I know… Goodbye Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes watered again, and he let them fall. He cried for his godfather, his ticket away from the Dursleys, one of the only living links to his parents, and for his friend. He glared at the veil, hating it for everything it stood for as Hermione and Ginny watched him, silent.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to turn away when he could have sworn he saw the veil ripple. He glanced at Hermione, who had a confused look on her face, then he glanced around the room to see if anyone else had noticed. Everyone was looking at the veil with the same confused look on their face. Harry turned around and cautiously stepped towards the archway, “Sirius?” he called in a timid voice.</p><p> </p><p>The veil rippled again and twisted. It shifted in color as a leg slowly emerged. The leg was soon followed by another, then an arm, which seemed to be clutching something.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared in shock as out of the veil emerged a boy, a few years younger than Harry, with black hair and deep, black eyes. He wore an aviator jacket and loose fitting jeans, both of which appeared to have seen better days. Gasps of shock went around as Harry zero in on the thing clutched in the boy’s arms. Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone drew their wands and pointed them at the boy, but Harry was too distracted to think about that. He couldn’t breathe. Was Sirius alive? Was the boy just bringing back his body? Why did he look so confused?</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s eyes swept the room, sizing up each person before he zeroed in on the person closest to him: Harry.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of them just staring at each other, the boy lifted Harry’s godfather up slightly as though gesturing to him, and asked, “So, is he yours? Or is this the wrong place?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nico wasn’t sure what he expected as his vision cleared from the mist of the veil, but people wearing robes pointing sticks at him was certainly not it. As he looked around, he realized why he had felt as though he had seen the type of magic contained in Sirius’ stick before. These people around him were wizards.</p><p> </p><p>Hades had told him about them, if only so Nico could lighten his workload and deal with their souls as they passed over. Apparently, they liked to remain as ghosts, which annoyed Hades to no end, so he pawned the job off on Nico. He knew very little about wizards, but he did remember Hades telling him that their magic was too weak to affect a powerful demigod, much less one of the children of the big three.</p><p> </p><p>With the knowledge that he was at least semi-safe, Nico felt comfortable enough to speak first. He looked at the one who was closest to him and did his best to gesture, “So, is he yours?” Nico asked, “Or is this the wrong place?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a very real possibility that Nico had come through into the archway and ended up in a different place than the man he was holding had left. However, as the one he had been looking at spoke up, he was relieved to find that he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The boy who spoke had large glasses, black hair, and green eyes. His expression was… happy, but guarded, “That's my godfather… Is… is he alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded, “Barely, I don’t think he would have lasted much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>A bushy haired girl stepped forward and asked, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Nico paused for a second, glancing around the room. He thought about what he could tell them that wouldn't reveal too much, but he couldn't think of anything. Instead he avoided the question by shrugging and saying, "He was dying so I brought him back through. He seems fine now."</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked at him skeptically and opened her mouth to ask another question, but Nico cut her off by asking, "So, where exactly am I?" </p><p> </p><p>He knew he must be somewhere in the wizarding world, but he also knew that wizards lived all over the world. He didn't know much about their customs or ruling hierarchy, so he figured he'd find out a little more about the situation he recklessly threw himself into.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone's eyes seemed to widen and a wizard so old Nico was surprised he wasn't close to death stepped forward. His voice was polite, but had a suspicious undertone, "My dear boy, are you saying that you don't know where you are? Are you aware of what you have just… achieved?"</p><p> </p><p>Nico could tell that "achieved" wasn't the word the man wanted to say, and his defenses immediately raised. He struggled not to react too much, and he hissed, "I'm fairly certain I just saved this man's life. However, I can always take him back if you want me to. And no, I don't know where I am, so I would greatly appreciate it if you might enlighten me."</p><p> </p><p>Nico tried not to glare at the man as his grip on Sirius tightened. He realized suddenly just how heavy the man had become in his arms, and before the old man could respond, he added, "And would you like Sirius or not?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stiffened in shock, and it took Nico a moment to realize why. <em> Oh, they hadn't told me his name… </em> Nico waited for anyone to answer him.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, a man stepped forward and Nico tensed, sensing a werewolf. Nico's eyes scanned him as he scolded himself for not catching it sooner. He backed up a few steps, cursing himself for putting him in such a vulnerable situation. He either had to drop Sirius to summon his sword, or somehow get one of the others to get rid of the werewolf. In his mind there was no option for abandoning the man in his hands after he had just saved him, so he was stuck simply backing away.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that Nico was cautious of him, the werewolf raised his hands slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you," he sounded slightly amused, like there was no way he could pose a threat, "My wand is in my pocket. I was just going to take Sirius from you and see if he needed any medical attention."</p><p> </p><p>Nico hesitated. He glanced around to gauge the other's reaction, and saw that none of them seemed worried about the fact that it was the werewolf who stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>After another moment's hesitation, Nico snapped, "Back up." The werewolf took a few steps back, obviously shocked by Nico's tone. Nico glared at him suspiciously and took a step forward to gently lay Sirius on the floor. He backed up and nodded, allowing the werewolf to pick Sirius up and carry him back to the group of people.</p><p> </p><p>He watched the werewolf cautiously, but returned most of his attention to the old man, "So, where am I? It seems to have taken a while to answer the question."</p><p> </p><p>The old man smiled, though it was clearly forced, "My boy, you are in the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry of Magic. And I must say you are certainly a mystery."</p><p> </p><p>Nico furrowed his brow. He was sure he had heard "Ministry of Magic" before, but he couldn't pin down which country it was in. After a few seconds he realized that the people all had British accents and he wanted to face palm, "So… I'm in Britain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Technically, you are in Scotland." The old man smiled at him, "Where were you before?"</p><p> </p><p>Nico's defenses raised again, "No where."</p><p> </p><p>The old man sighed, "Well, would you at least enlighten us with your name?"</p><p> </p><p>Nico glared at him, but found no harm in telling him, "My name is Nico. Now who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>The old man smiled, “My name is Albus Dumbledore.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico glanced at the other people, his gaze returning to the man - Albus - quickly. Albus obviously noticed his glance and turned to the two kids closest to Nico, “Would you mind introducing yourselves to Mr. Nico here.”</p><p> </p><p>The one with black hair turned to him. He seemed to have an inner struggle for a moment before saying, “I’m Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>The bushy haired girl immediately cut in, “I’m Hermione Granger. Where were you before? Do you live on the other side of the veil? It is widely believed that the archway you came through is the link between life and death, did you come from some sort of afterlife? That veil usually kills everyone who touches it, how did you survive? How did you save Sirius?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico’s head was spinning from all the questions, and he could only really remember one of the questions. He slowly reached for his ring, twisting it slowly to remind himself that his sword was within reach. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, “Um, I mean, it’s not the veil that kills them.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went wide and they began to shine in excitement, “So you know what’s on the other side then? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico took a slight step back, slightly confused and intimidated by her curiosity, “Uhhh, I- well, I’m not really- I can’t…” Nico didn’t know how to avoid answering her question. It wasn’t like he could just tell mortals about the underworld, even if they were magical mortals.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the old man, whose name Nico had already forgotten, stepped forward and cut her off, “I believe you’re overwhelming our guest, Ms. Granger. I do, however, have a question for you if you don’t mind,” the looked at Nico as he said the last part.</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded hesitantly, so the man continued, “What do you know of the wizarding world?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico was confused. He narrowed his eyes at the old man, wondering what his motive might be. Unable to think of anything, but still suspicious, Nico responded, “Um, well. It exists. You all really like robes… Your wands give off really weird magic…”</p><p> </p><p>Albus, at least Nico thought that was his name, studied him for a moment, “So you are not a wizard?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned to Albus and said, “But, Professor! There’s no way he could survive whatever is on the other side of the veil if he wasn’t a wizard.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico scoffed, “Well, I’m not a wizard. And I can ‘survive’ the other side of that weird portal better than anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned back to him, “But how? Without magic-”</p><p> </p><p>Nico cut her off, “Whoever said I didn’t have magic? I only said I wasn’t a wizard.” Nico knew he was playing in dangerous territory, but her reactions were too much fun.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at him in shock, “Are you some sort of magical creature, then? Are you using some form of transfiguration? Polyjuice?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico laughed, not knowing what any of those things meant, “I don’t think so?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry, who had been watching them quietly for a while chimed in, “Then what are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico shrugged, changing topics quickly as he glanced towards the werewolf, who was still crouched over Sirius. Another boy, about Harry’s age, had joined him, “How is Sirius doing?”</p><p> </p><p>The werewolf stood up and walked over to join the conversation and Nico reached for his sword again. He may not have done anything yet, but there was still a chance he would smell that Nico was a demigod and attack.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone noticed his sudden change in demeanor, but no one commented. The werewolf addressed Albus, or Dumbledore - Nico wasn’t sure what his name was - instead of Nico, “Sirius is alive. I patched him up the best I could, but I’m not really sure what’s wrong with him. I don’t know if there’s anything we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico focused on Sirius’ soul, searching for what was wrong. It felt as though his soul was being tugged towards the Underworld, even though he had left. It wanted him back.</p><p> </p><p>Nico stepped forward slightly, “I can help him.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked surprised. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Harry asked, agitated.</p><p> </p><p>Nico glared at him, “I was a little busy being <em> interrogated </em>.” Harry looked ashamed and Nico turned to Dumbledore, assuming he was in charge, “Would you allow me to try?”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore inclined his head slightly, “You have saved him already. We would be even more in your debt.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. Like these mortals could ever give him anything. He cautiously pushed past the werewolf, keeping him in his peripheral. When he reached Sirius, he crouched down and closed his eyes, focusing on his soul and its connection to the Underworld.</p><p> </p><p>It was quite easy to find it, as the connection was unnatural. Focusing on that, Nico slowly tried to separate the Underworld from his soul. The piece was stubborn and Nico had to grit his teeth in effort. Still unable to separate it, Nico opened his eyes and stood up. He turned to the others and gave them a small smile, “Don’t freak out,” he warned them.</p><p> </p><p>He gave his ring a sharp twist and his sword appeared in his hands. Everyone had a different reaction, and the werewolf stumbled back, scrambling to get away from the blade. Nico smiled darkly and turned back to Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Stabbing his sword into the stone floor next to Sirius, Nico tried to summon the piece of Underworld to his sword. Slowly, as it struggled and screamed a scream that only Nico could hear, Nico managed to wrangle the piece into his sword.</p><p> </p><p>After he got it in his sword, he yanked it from the ground and attempted to banish it back to where it belonged. It hovered in the air for a minute, and Nico was afraid it would latch back onto Sirius’ soul, but it suddenly vanished.</p><p> </p><p>With a satisfied smile, Nico turned back to everyone else, all of whom looked confused. Nico wanted to laugh, <em> They probably didn’t see anything except me struggling with the air. </em> The thought amused him. “He might not wake up for a while. That was really hard on his soul, so I don’t know if he’ll be entirely okay immediately. He might be sick, too. His body and his soul aren’t quite in sync anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone except Dumbledore stared at him in shock. "How do you know that?" Hermione cried, "What did you do? And how?"</p><p> </p><p>Nico sighed, ignoring her, "Well, I really must be going." He began to walk back towards the arch.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore smiled at him, "Ah, yes. If you would simply follow me, we can guide you back to wherever you came from. I understand if you believe you don't need our help, however we are quite far underground, so it will be difficult for you to get out on your own."</p><p> </p><p>Nico smirked, "I know we are underground. And thanks, but no thanks." Nico pointed to the veil he had come through, "I think I'll just go through that to get back."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stepped forward, "But the veil kills anyone that touches it."</p><p> </p><p>Nico stared at her in disbelief, "I <em> just </em>came through it, very much alive thank you, and so did Sirius. Are you seriously that stupid to think it will kill me? Besides, I already told you it wasn't the veil that kills. It’s the place it leads to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, “What, like some sort of hell? Hell doesn’t exist.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico just shrugged, “Everyone has their own beliefs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, how come you can survive this ‘hell’ if it’s so deadly?” Hermione challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Nico frowned, trying to think of a lie, “I guess it’s because my father owns it...”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at him incredulously, “Your dad owns <em> hell </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico smiled, “You could say that.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped closer to the veil, less than an arms length away from touching it, “It’s been a pleasure… well, not really. It’s been interesting, though. I’ve got to go,” Nico smirked at what his next sentence would sound like to them, “I’ve got a lot of work to do, and my father would kill me if I didn’t finish it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico watched their faces as they tried to piece what little he had given them together as he stepped backwards into the veil. His vision blurred again and he turned around to walk back into the Underworld.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Yes, I know, wow, I actually posted something (not that anyone was paying attention haha). I am working on I think about 13-15 different stories currently, and one shots are the easiest to finish.</p><p>Anyway, I would love to hear any sort of feedback on this! I love writing, so matter how shit I may be, so I would always like to improve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>